Heretofore, in case of performing road marking or such by applying a fused paint on the road surface, or providing asphalt roofing on the roof or floor of a building, or executing a work on a playground, garden, corridor or such with a heat-fused synthetic resin, synthetic rubber, etc., such work must be carried out by heat-fusing the material during transportation thereof or at the site of the work. In the case of road marking, for instance, a powdered paint must be treated in a kneader tank at around 220.degree. C. under stirring to adjust its viscosity before it is applied on the road surface.
In case of removing such paint from the worked face or area or making repairs of the making, it has been generally practiced to scrape or cut off the fixed material (paint) with a rotary scraper or to fuse and burn out the material with a burner. Such operation, however, was very trublesome and time-consuming and required large-scale equipments and many work hands. Particularly, the works on the road or on the rooftop are attended with a danger of an accident resulting in injuries or death of the worker. There is also involved the problem of environmental pollution such as noise created by the scraping or cutting operation or atmospheric air contamination due to evolution of fume or odor from burner combustion.
Further, because of time limit for the road work and also for the necessity of minimizing traffic backup and danger, accomplishment of quick and perfect work has been an essential requirement.